


The Boy Has Built a Catacomb

by sinousine



Series: Minicon Purgatory [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: M/M, Past childhood sexual abuse, minicon, minicon!unicron - Freeform, minicon/bulk, rape as backstory, unicron puts starscream inside him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within his stone mausoleum, the tiny minicon stirred. Many years he spent building a world. Everything had to be perfect for the one he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Has Built a Catacomb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628068) by [Cyndi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndi/pseuds/Cyndi). 
  * Inspired by [A Myth of Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160658) by Louise Glück. 



> This is the introduction to my fanmix. Listen to it here: <http://ageofblossoms.dreamwidth.org/180095.html>

Within his stone mausoleum, the tiny minicon stirred. Many years he spent building a world. A vast wilderness of metal columns, shifting plates, worm-like wires, churning waters and luminous lakes. His massive body had existed for eons as a protective shell, a tomb for the fragile being inside.

 

But now – from the day he first saw Starscream he watched him with longing. The way the sun would gleam off his frame as he painted, twirling, turning towards the wind made the minicon’s spark ache. He had never seen anyone so taken with the sky.

 

Oh to take those hands in his own, to kiss that handsome face! He had rehearsed their first meeting countless times. But he remained unable to approach Starscream, body trembling, unfulfilled.

 

He woke only to eat and watch the youth from afar, spending the long eons in stasis. When he dreamed it was of the airframe lying above him as he slept – his dark hands and dark face replaced the frightening ones of his creator. He became acutely aware of the empty space inside him, throbbing and warm.

 

Hoping, but not expecting, Unicron had rearranged his body. Re-arranging columns, expanding the hollow space inside to make the perfect home. He made the ceilings high enough, channels wide enough to fly through. Changed the composition of the air in his central chamber so it would not corrode Starscream’s metal skin. Adjusting the temperature so that the youth would be comfortable – not too hot, not too cold. Everything had to be perfect for the one he loved.

 

Then came the fateful day of their meeting. Unicron had altered Starscream’s perception of reality so that he appeared as the most handsome being Starscream had ever laid eyes on.

 

They fucked on the spot. Starscream filled him countless times.

 

A great many things happened, and eventually Starscream gave his spark to Unicron.

 

There are stories of mortals who sold their sparks to Unicron for power, riches. Stories with frightening endings; once a mortal had drank Unicron’s blood, that sweet wine, death could never come. They would become Unicron’s puppets, unable to return to Primus. Or be fed false visions of paradise by Unicron as he drained the last bit of sustenance from their body.

 

No such thing happened to Starscream. The business of celestial marriage was burdensome – Unicron was a needy minicon with millions of years of emotional baggage after all – but not without its moments of joy.

He lived a long, but mortal life.

 

Perhaps Unicron joined him soon after, not wanting to be apart from the one who had been his anchor in a sea of loneliness. But are such things meant for our eyes?


End file.
